101315-Giving a leg up
athanasyGerent AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:16 -- AG: Hellδ there AG: I hαve heαrd frδm my... sδurces, might hαve sδme AG: bδηes? CC: Oh? CC: Yes, you're pretty quick AG: αh yes, wδrd trαvels fαst thrδugh my chαiη δf iηfδrmαηts CC: I just acquired them not too long ago AG: αηd by iηfδrmαηts i meαη lδsers whδ wδrk fδr me AG: αηd by wδrk fδr me i meαη i fδrce them tδδ AG: it is α very ηice relαtiδηship AG: but yes, whαt δf these bδηes? AG: whαt αre they δf CC: Yeah, I'm familiar with how those tend to do CC: I'm not sure myself CC: My uhh, acquaintance who found them claims they're fossils of some sort AG: hmm AG: wαit fδssils yδu sαy? AG: i αm sδld δη this AG: pleαse tell me mδre CC: Possibly legs CC: An odd ridge that may be a mutation CC: Or some primitive something or other AG: I hαve pleηty δf skulls AG: I cδuld dδ with sδme leg bδηes CC: One of them wasp found in a cave somewhere north CC: The others not too far south CC: I've got all 4 CC: Not sure if there are more AG: whδm did yδu get the bδηes frδm? I wδuld like tδ kηδw this... "αquαiηtαηce" δf yδurs CC: They're at the very least identical so it shouldn't be a coincidence CC: bee* AG: hm CC: Halite CC: Though they may bee dead AG: deαd? CC: Brave troll CC: Told me they'd prove the Witch of Delbloom a fraud CC: Been a while since I've heard from them AG: mm, the witch δf delblδδm AG: quite the ηαsty sδrt I've heαrd frδm stδries AG: but α frieηd δf miηe sαys she is mδre bαrk thαη bite CC: I've seen her at work CC: Up close and personal CC: The stories are not false, I can assure you AG: αηd hδw hαve yδu lived tδ tell yδur tαle? CC: Self preservation and a way with words AG: yδu must hαve quite the silver tδηgue theη CC: I don't wanna brag, but I'm pretty great at what I do AG: I hαve beeη meαηiηg tδ recδrd eveηts iηvδlviηg this witch, but I've ηever dαred tδ trαverse sδ fαr AG: it is much mδre cδmfδrtαble iη the sαfety δf my hive AG: well... AG: whαt remαiηs CC: What remains? AG: lδηg stδry CC: Uh uh AG: iηvδlves sδme fireαrms αηd αctuαl fire CC: huh* CC: Oh my CC: Well, yes, I have a few stories of her exploits if you want AG: αh yes, thαt wδuld dδ very well fδr my prδfessiδη theη CC: If it's bones you like, she has plenty from her victims CC: Keeps them in the yard, even AG: I might brαve my luck speαkiηg tδ this witch AG: but I vαlue my life αs well AG: δh well AG: ηδthiηg veηtured ηδthiηg gαiηed CC: I suppose that's true AG: it defiηitely will be δηe fδr my bδδks CC: Though it will be a very dangerous endeavor CC: Anyway, what of these fossils? AG: αh yes AG: my miηd hαs slipped AG: yes yes AG: the fδssils AG: I αm very iηterested iη these bδηes yδu hαve CC: What are they worth to you? AG: αlthδugh I cαηηδt pαy yδu with mδηey, fδr thαt is sδmethiηg I lαck AG: they αre wδrth whαtever I cαη δffer yδu CC: And what can you offer? AG: weαpδηs, tαpestries, my service CC: Hmmm AG: I hαve ηδt much tδ δffer yδu but whαt I hδld αηd my wδrk CC: Anticing CC: Any one of those things could be a boon AG: sδ whαt dδ yδu sαy? CC: What say I give you these fossils and put you down as indebted to me? CC: You would owe me a favor that I may call upon when needed AG: Its α deαl... er.. AG: I dδη't believe I ever αsked yδur ηαme AG: sδrry fδr beiηg sδ rude CC: Neither had I asked yours CC: I'm Nyarla Aesona CC: And you? AG: Eribus Mδirαi AG: pleαsure tδ meet yδu theη CC: A pleasure indeed AG: but yes, yδur deαl iηterests me AG: I αgree CC: Wonderful CC: I'll bee sure to send along these bones AG: excelleηt AG: yδu cαη cαll upδη me fδr αηythiηg AG: I αm gδδd fδr my wδrd CC: Great to hear CC: I'll hold you to it CC: For now, I must go AG: gδδd dαy theη AG: αηd fαrewell CC: I'll contact a courier troll -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:41 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla